


Dream Kisses

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Romance, but only the teeniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: The Doctor finds that his dreams pale in comparison to the real thing





	Dream Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my docs and found this and polished it up a bit. I don't think I've posted this anywhere.

He must be dreaming. That was the only explanation he could come up with as this dream haunted him almost every time he fell asleep.

The dream itself wasn’t at all disturbing, a fact he was eternally grateful for. He had enough nightmares as it was. It was only when it was over and he returned to the waking world that this particular dream would bring down his mood. But for now he let himself get drawn into it. Let his lips respond to the sensation of soft kisses being pressed against his. The smell of vanilla and strawberries tickled his nose and the most indescribably delicious taste burst on his tongue as he allowed himself to be drawn further into this fantasy. He was surrounded by warmth and for the moment he felt more content than ever before. 

It was a dangerous game, and he just knew he was setting himself up for disappointment when he fully awoke. But his imagination was very, very good and his memories of the few times he had kissed the absolute love of his life were incredibly strong. As if he’d let himself forget them.

He felt himself beginning to wake up fully. No! He didn’t want to go. Not yet. If he just focused he could keep it going for a bit longer. He forced his body to relax, forced himself to stay asleep. He needed to delay the crushing sadness that inevitably fell upon him when he realised she wasn’t really there with him.

“I know you’re awake, Doctor.” He heard her giggle. Oh, this really wasn’t fair. His mind was being more traitorous than ever conjuring up her voice too. It was better when he just imagined her presence and nothing more. That made it slightly easier to bear.

Another kiss. This one more passionate than before. It lingered until he could feel his lungs burning for the need for air. That was strange, normally he could hold his breath for longer than that. He gasped when the kiss ended, his eyes popping open involuntarily.

It took a moment, but as his eyes adjusted to the light around him he saw the one face he thought he’d never see again.

“Rose?” The Doctor breathed, fearing if he spoke too loud her image would disappear. Rose smiled down at him.

“Tell me I'm not dreaming.” He lifted his hand and touched her face reverently and found she was solid under his hand. His heart was galloping inside his chest in anticipation. Wait. Heart? Singular? That was new. He didn’t have time to ponder this change for long as an impish smile crossed Rose’s face and she pinched his arm.

He yelped in pain.

It hurt. A lot!

It was the best feeling in the universe.

A huge grin split his face in two as memories from the previous day flooded his mind. Rose had found him despite all odds, and he had been born into a new body that would match her lifespan.

The Doctor leaned up and kissed her again. The reality of it made all his dreams pale in comparison. His heart (singular he had to remind himself) soared as they lost themselves in each other.


End file.
